wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
WIXOSS Player's Guide
This wiki page is currently under construction. This wiki page could use some help. This wiki page's contents may have an informal tone. Maybe you're here because you've watched the WIXOSS anime and want to know more about the card game. Maybe you're here because you're a TCG fan and want to try another new thing out. Maybe you're here for the moé designs (aren't we all). In any of these cases, you've come to the right place. __TOC__ What is WIXOSS? WIXOSS is a trading card game in which you control a LRIG. During a game, you grow your LRIG into more powerful forms, and summon SIGNI to fight for you. The object of the game is to crush all seven of your opponent's life cloth, and make a final attack to win the game. However, to defend against enemy attacks, players can put SIGNI in the way of enemy SIGNI and use ARTS and Guards to defend themselves, and when damaged, players can use Life Burst effects to make a comeback. In WIXOSS, there are 27 playable LRIGs, each sorted into one of five colors: white, red, blue, green, and black. Each LRIG has its own unique abilities, strengths, and weaknesses, partially determined by its color. Compared to other card games, WIXOSS: *Is very skill-based. You have to make complex decisions throughout the entire game, including how to maximize your resources' impact and when to use your ARTS (which are a precious limited resource). There is also very little randomness; the fact that you draw two cards every turn, the constant accessibility of ARTS, and the high amount of draw and search effects mean that luck of the draw is very rarely a factor. *Has a lot of back-and-forth. One player securing an early advantage and staying ahead the entire match rarely happens due to the high amount of comeback mechanics. Due to Life Bursts and banished SIGNI going to the ener zone, executing a powerful play means that your opponent has that much more resources on their next turn. The harder you hit, the more resources they have to counterattack with. *Allows for plenty of deck-building options. While most decks primarily run cards of a certain color and class, there is enough flexibility allowed by Multi Ener and the aforementioned lack in draw randomness so that weird tech choices are perfectly usable. *Unusual playstyles, like keeping your LRIG at level 2 the entire game, are encouraged rather than discouraged. There are plenty of opportunities for creativity. *Has little power creep. New stuff can outshine older stuff, but it's not mandatory to use new cards to stay competitive. *Has cute girls. WIXOSS communities Before you get into this game, you're gonna need to find people who will show you the ropes. Obviously, I am one of them, but I can't be the only one. There are plenty of people out there experienced in the game who can give you advice about decks and rules, respond to requests for games, or make memes. The most prominent English-speaking WIXOSS community, as far as I know, is the Discord server. It's active and has plenty of WIXOSS players. This wiki is also a community in the loosest sense, in that there is a small group of people who frequently post comments on the wiki; however, it's hard to get them together for any consistent discussion. Still, there are people here, and any questions on rulings will be answered. There is also a subreddit, but it's inactive; no one keeps an eye on it except me. But it exists, and people post on it occasionally. Learning the game Once you've met up with someone from one of the above communities, it's time for you to finally learn the game. This wiki has pages about basic game flow, located at Gameplay, as well as info about the colors, LRIGs, game zones, and card types, but the best way to learn the game is by doing. After asking someone to teach you how to play, you should head to WEBXOSS. Since WEBXOSS automates the rules and card effects, it's the best place for learning the game, although since it's far behind on card sets, it's not the best place to play present-day competitive WIXOSS. Get in a lobby, note that the default deck is "WHITE_HOPE", and start a game. (If you want, you can find another starter deck, go to WEBXOSS's deckbuilder, and make that instead. White Hope works perfectly fine, though.) Play a few games to get used to the rules, and once you feel comfortable enough with the game rules, you can start deciding what LRIG you want to play. Choose Your LRIG The primary division between decks in WIXOSS—analogous to color in Magic: the Gathering or clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard—is the LRIG. Each LRIG has its own unique abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. in-progress White White LRIGs are balanced in offense and defense, but lean towards defense. They focus on effects that search for SIGNI, allowing them a degree of field consistency, and have many abilities that stop attacks. PR-009.jpg|'Tama': An extremely flexible LRIG, Tama can mount a strong offense using SIGNI resistant to the opponent's effects, then defend with those same tools. Has a particular focus on attacking with the LRIG. Uses Arm, Angel, and Weapon SIGNI. PR-050.jpg|'Remember': A hybrid LRIG that focuses on freezing the opponent's SIGNI, then banishing them to constantly hit the opponent's life cloth. Later on, she can control the opponent. She can use Piruluk's cards. WX06-010.jpg|'Tawil': A defensive LRIG that defends with hard-to-remove SIGNI while constantly wearing the opponent's life cloth down. Uses Angel SIGNI. WD09-005.jpg|'Sashe': An offensive LRIG that generates card advantage to summon powerful Resona SIGNI, then goes on the offensive using effects that limit the opponent's ability to defend themselves. Uses Space SIGNI. PR-241.jpg|'Yuki': A defensive LRIG (white version of Iona) that focuses on shutting down the opponent's SIGNI by manipulating the position of her own and her opponent's SIGNI on the field, nullifying their abilities, and returning them to her opponent's deck. Uses Labyrinth SIGNI. PR-355.jpg|'Dona': A defensive LRIG. Dona's Layer SIGNI give each other power and abilities, creating a wall of powerful, hard-to-remove SIGNI. Many Layer SIGNI have unique defensive abilities, allowing Dona to adapt to various situations. Uses Apparition SIGNI. Red Red LRIGs are aggressive and aim to quickly crush the enemy's life cloth. PR-010.jpg|'Hanayo': The most straightforward aggressive LRIG. Hanayo aims to banish the opponent's SIGNI and crush your opponent's life cloth quickly with Double Crush effects. Uses Gem and Ore SIGNI. PR-042.jpg|'Yuzuki': An offensive hybrid LRIG that can remove cards from your opponent's ener zone, denying the opponent the ability to use ARTS to stop Yuzuki's offensive. Uses Dragon Beast SIGNI. WD17-005.jpg|'Ril': A slower offensive LRIG that aims to generate card advantage to fuel powerful Rise SIGNI, offensive juggernauts capable of clearing the opponent's board or crush large numbers of life cloth by themselves. Uses Valor SIGNI. WD21-005.jpg|'Carnival': WDK01-005.jpg|'Layla': An offensive LRIG. Layla's Ride ability allows her to drive her Riding Machine SIGNI, activating powerful effects in exchange for her LRIG attack. Because of this, Layla can effectively ignore the opponent's Guards the entire game, trading an unreliable LRIG attack for a reliable SIGNI offense. Blue Blue LRIGs are defensive and focus on draw, hand control, and spell manipulation. PR-011.jpg|'Piruluk': A control LRIG that primarily focuses on draining the opponent's resources by forcing them to discard cards from their hand. Some Piruluk variants have further tricks, like discarding cards from their own hand for benefits or spell manipulation. Uses Electric Machine and Misfortune Insect SIGNI. PR-041.jpg|'Eldora': A defensive LRIG capable of manipulating life cloth and easily using effects. Since Life Burst effects can be used regardless of LRIG restriction, Eldora has access to a wide variety of powerful Life Burst abilities, including those from other LRIGs' cards. Uses Water Beast SIGNI. PR-080.jpg|'Milulun': A combo-focused LRIG more field-oriented than other blue LRIGs, Milulun utilizes the strong chemistry between her Atom SIGNI and her spell toolbox to generate large amounts of card advantage while easily banishing the opponent's SIGNI. Milulun is also capable of controlling her opponent's spell usage as well, either by cancelling their effects or even using those spells as if they were her own. PR-340.jpg|'Aya': A control LRIG that sets Traps to deceive enemies and defend herself. Aya's Traps have various effects, allowing her to adapt her defenses for the situation, or even go on the offensive with those Traps when necessary. Uses Trick SIGNI. Green Green LRIGs vary between offense and defense, but focus on overpowering the opponent's SIGNI with larger SIGNI, as well as accumulating cards in the ener zone, the game's mana equivalent. PR-012.jpg|'Midoriko': An offensive LRIG that uses Lancer to overpower the opponent's SIGNI while crushing the opponent's life cloth, and rapidly accumulates cards in the ener zone to fuel game-ending ARTS like Retribution. Uses Earth Beast, Sky Beast, Plant, and Apparition SIGNI. PR-081.jpg|'Anne': An extremely defensive hybrid LRIG, Anne can set up fields of impenetrable, unkillable SIGNI while wearing down the opponent's life cloth by returning the opponent's SIGNI to their hand. Uses Beautiful Technique SIGNI. WD12-005.jpg|'Aiyai': An aggressive combo LRIG whose Playground Equipment SIGNI can attack multiple times in one turn. Aiyai aims to set up and constantly threaten long attack chains that, if the opponent isn't careful, can wipe out large numbers of life cloth and win the game. WD18-005.jpg|'Mel': A defensive LRIG. Mel focuses on equipping her SIGNI with Accessory cards, increasing their offensive and defensive capability and making them hard to take down, while accumulating a toolbox of Accessory cards in the ener zone. Uses Cooking SIGNI. WD20-005.png|'Mama': LRIG with balanced offense and defense, that uses Wisdom - abilities, that are only active when the total level of the player's Wisdom SIGNI are equal to the specified number. Some of her SIGNI can attack SIGNI zones, that are not in front of them. Uses Wisdom SIGNI. Black Black LRIGs are balanced in offense and defense. They focus on removing enemy SIGNI and manipulating the trash, the game's discard pile equivalent. SP03-005.jpg|'Ulith': PR-052.jpg|'Umr': LRIG with an emphasis of milling her own deck, for multiple means including banishing the opponent's field, playing SIGNI from the trash, and eventually returning cards from the trash to the bottom of the deck for even more effects. Uses Ancient Weapon SIGNI WD07-005.png|'Iona': LRIG with balanced offence and defence, that forces her opponent's SIGNI to attack, which gives her ener. She mainly mills herself (places cards from top of her deck to trash) to summon more SIGNI AND reduce power of her opponent's SIGNI. It lets her to launch her attacks on her next turn. Mainly uses Ancient Weapon SIGNI, but can use Poison Fang SIGNI. WD11-005.jpg|'Myuu': A black control deck that uses charms to minus her opponents signi and later on control her opponent's effects and spell usage. Uses Misfortune Insect SIGNIs and Resona. PR-000a.jpg|'Alfou': An extremely aggressive LRIG, Alfou has the most powerful early-game SIGNI in the game, in exchange for not being able to grow past level 2. Alfou focuses on rapidly filling up both players' trash while emptying their decks, fueling the powerful removal abilities of her SIGNI while forcing both players to deck out and lose life cloth. PR-304.jpg|'Hanare': A slower LRIG that loves to bully her opponent's field with abilities based around reducing your opponent's SIGNI power to 0. Being the primary user of Poison Fang SIGNI, her plan for early game first involves sacrificing cards for field advantage, then transitions to becoming a late game menace with a near-endless amount of efficient removal, enabling consistent ener and card advantage over her opponent. PR-341.jpg|'Nanashi': Employing her Bacteria SIGNI's unique Virus mechanic, Nanashi controls the board by treating her opponent's SIGNI Zones as a secondary resource, letting her have direct influence over how her opponent develops their board state. Nanashi's own plays also adjust based on where she places her Viruses. Infecting all of her opponent's SIGNI Zones with Viruses can lead to results devastating enough to make anyone sick from the experience. PR-385.jpg|'Guzuko': Uses Playground Equipment to minus and banish during the attack phase. By trashing and summoning signi through the trash during the attack step, she can attack many times like Aiyai. Her defenses are heavily reliant on her trash set up. Has anti meta options that are exclusive to her. 'Multicolor' PR-441.jpg|'Liwat': Uses Angel SIGNI of all five colors, with a particular focus on . in progress How to Build a Deck How to Start Playing WEBXOSS *Automatic card movement and rule enforcement *Best for learning the game *Multiple languages *Only goes up to WX-16 Decided Selector Cockatrice *Manual card movement *Requires downloading *Has all sets and is currently actively updated TradeCardsOnline *Manual card movement *No downloading needed, just registration *No one plays there *Goes up to WX-18 Conflated Selector. Can be updated, but isn't because no one plays there Buying IRL cards * Advanced tips A few notes: *At the start of the game, swap every spell and level 3 and 4 SIGNI in your hand out so that you can draw early-game SIGNI. If you don't already have two level 1 SIGNI, swap out the level 2 SIGNI as well. *Attacking SIGNI is not always the best decision. The purpose of attacking SIGNI is to reduce the opponent's hand and field, but in a game like WIXOSS where resources can be regenerated quickly, this isn't as impactful as it seems. Furthermore, attacking your opponent's SIGNI gives them ener, which gives them more opportunities to use ARTS and abilities. * Metagame Category:Browse